Imagination
by SeeYouNextTuesday
Summary: Out of their whole group of friends, Riku was the last person to be called creative.[one sided Riku x ?][RikuKairi][AUish]


A/N: This is short but I'm surprised it got written at all. It is actually a one-shot companion thingy to a story that is all in my head. This longer story will probably never be written, I'm too damn lazy!!! Please tell me if anything is funky, review or e-mail me.

Enjoy.(i hope...)

**Imagination**

Out of their whole group of friends, Riku was the last person to be called creative. He was the man of action, he did what needed to be done. If asked to tell a story he would merely respond with 'Ask Sora'.

Friday, it was Friday already. It was Riku's tenth, or fiftieth (who really counted?), date with Kairi. Kairi his girlfriend of too many months. She was sweet in the 'I-can-and-will-kick-you-in-the-balls-if-you-piss-me-off' kinda way, of course it was hard maybe even damn near impossible to get her to that point. She was beautiful, dark red hair, slightly tanned skin, and mesmerizing blue eyes. Every girl wanted to be her, and every guy wanted to be him because tonight he was getting lucky. Riku was going to get laid by the most popular girl in school, today. And he hated it.

He took her out to dinner first. The restaurant was nice enough for a date but familiar enough that Riku could pretend he was there with just a friend. Riku was smooth and Kairi was so completely in love with him that she didn't notice that he never focused on her for more than a second at a time. Riku had had practice in this way of staying in the conversation while not once looking at the other speaker. Years of chatting with friends while staring at a particlar person could do that. No one had ever suspected a thing.

Dinner was over and he opened the car door for her like a gentlemen. Kairi talked throughout the ride back. Kairi loved to talk, about everything. Riku could almost mistake her breathy comments for another's inane observations. He pulled into Kairi's driveway. All the lights were off in her house. Riku turned to look at Kairi; she had stopped talking and was staring at her seatbelt. This was what he was dreading. "Do you want to..you know, come in? You don't want me to be left all alone do you?"

Her mother was gone on a 'romantic getaway with her new 'thing'' as Kairi had put it. She had told Riku this at the very least a week before. Kairi had made sure to mention it, then plan a date that night. "Of course I wouldn't leave a g-you alone. Come on." In a minute they were up the walk and in the front door. Another minute and Riku had hung both of their coats up. He looked at Kairi expectantly; they were still in the dark. Without a word she grabbed his wrist and started leading him upstairs.

Kairi didn't let go when she opened the door to her bedroom. She didn't let go when they finally reached the bed and she turned around. Riku could see a tinge of pink on her flawless skin. He paused then closed his eyes and pushed her back on to the bed, ran his hands lightly up her sides and kissed her. Her lips were soft and cool, if Riku thought hard enough he could feel the warmth that always radiated from_ him. _Riku pushed harder against the body beneath him. Kairi reached a hand under Riku's shirt and moved it along his chest. Riku could almost feel _his_ rough fingers instead of her dainty ones. Their shirts were off and he didn't want to touch her breasts but it was expected, so he did. Riku got away with only a faint tickle in the back of his mind that this chest was too large and too soft and too, too 'squishy' to be _his. _And when she moaned his name low and husky, Riku could hear _him_. Then everything was off and Riku had to think even harder. _He_ wouldn't lay so passive, _he_ wouldn't be so smooth, _he_ wouldn't be so silky, _he_ wouldn't be so curvy. But still when he was inside of her, Riku could mistake her warmth and her tightness for _his_ heat and _his_ tautness. When she screamed out 'Oh God' and squeezed around him one last time, when he finally followed her it took all of Riku's willpower not to moan _his_ name in her ear.

As Kairi lay sleeping, Riku lay staring at the dark ceiling. All he could think of was _him_, and how _he_ would be or already did do this with _her_. _His_ girlfriend, blonde, delicate, soft, quiet, almost everything Riku wasn't (including the obvious). Riku could see them now, in their afterglow, blonde mixed with brunette. And because he couldn't say it before Riku whispered to the dark room, "Sora..."

Out of their whole group of friends, Riku was the last person to be called creative. This, however, said nothing about his imagination.


End file.
